One Baseball Game Can Change Alot
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Phineas and Ferb pairing. dont read if you dont like


I laughed as I laid in bed with my boyfriends sisters, Candace and Stacy, as they made me read passages from Cosmo magazine.  
"ten ways to make your man want you" I read  
They giggled and I shoved them playfully.  
"guys I can't use these! These are for girls! I'm a guy! I don't" I paused and glanced at the list "bat my eyelashes"  
They burst into hysterical laughter and I rolled my eyes at them.  
"you do want him, don't you?"  
"of course I do. I kinda..." I trailed off, remembering that they are his sisters  
"oooh what give us the deets" Stacy demanded  
Candace shuffled forward a bit, a huge grin on her face and I rolled my eyes.  
"I threw myself at him earlier... But he thinks I'm not ready" I sighed  
They giggled and shared a glance  
"tomorrow" they murmured  
The next 20 hours were spent shopping and dressing me up.  
I groaned when they pushed me into the bathroom and brushed my hair, and handed me a pair of dark, tinted sunglasses.  
I put them on and they lead me to the huge wall length mirror in their room.  
I smiled slightly when I saw myself. They had dressed me in black skinny jeans and purple converse, a white shirt, and a yellow belt.  
I smiled and high fived them.  
"we have to go now. Its eight. We are late" candace said  
I laughed and we walked down the stairs.  
"you look amazing hun" Linda cooed and hugged me  
I smiled and the girls pushed me out the door and into the car.  
Candace put in her CD and I drove to the baseball game at school as something in your mouth played.  
When we got there I turned off the car and we hopped out over the doors, not bothering to open them. They each grabbed one of my hands and we walked in.  
The first people I saw in the stands were Kelsey, Tricia, and Hannah.  
I glared at them and they glared right back.  
We sat and I watched as Phineas went up to bat. He didn't seem to notice me in the stands as he hit the ball and made it to third base. I stood and yelled  
"WOO! go sexy!" just as Kelsey did the same  
I snarled under my breath and Stacy grabbed the back of my shirt before I ripped her head off.  
We watched the game, cheering whenever Coltrane, Jeremy, or Phineas would reach a base, or hit or catch the ball.  
When he got to home plate I jumped up and screamed  
"way to go sexay!"  
His head snapped to my direction and his jaw dropped in shock as he took in my appearance. I winked at him and blew him a kiss and I saw him struggling to breathe again and Jeremy and Coltrane laughing at him. The girls giggled and I smiled as Phineas glanced in my direction again.  
He walked up to bat and met my gaze, completely ignoring everyone else, and hit the ball so hard that it went out of the field. I smiled and cheered as he jogged around the bases.  
The rest of the game went on like that and when it finally ended Stacy and Candace linked arms with me as we walked down the bleachers towards the field.  
"holy crap. What happened to you!" Baljeet asked when he saw me  
"them" I laughed as the girls scowled at me  
Buford laughed and Candace tugged my arm.  
"gotta go" I said  
"the whore are making a move!" Candace hissed  
"really gotta go!" I said urgently and we walked quickly towards our men.  
Phineas turned his head and when he saw me his smile widened and locked in place.  
I unlinked my arms from Candace and Stacys and ran over to him. I put my arms around his neck, he put his on my waist and lifted me up as we spun around.  
When my feet hit the ground again he smiled warmly down at me.  
"you like?" I laughed as he once again took in my appearance  
He nodded and bit his lip. My heart started racing at how sexy he looked and I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
He smiled and said  
"so, what's the occasion?"  
I bit my lip and said  
"it's a secret"  
He pulled me into another hug and I gratefully returned it. When we pulled away Kelsey tapped on Phineas' shoulder.  
He released me and turned, and I furrowed my eyebrows and hugged my arms around his waist. He put an arm around me and said  
"what Kelsey?"  
"I'm having a party tonight... And I was hoping you would come. Coltrane and Jeremy are invited to" she said, attempting to be seductive and she trailed her fingers up his arm.  
I growled slightly and before I could rip my arms off Phineas and kill her Candace ran forward and pushed her. Kelsey stumbled and fell on her ass. We all laughed hysterically.  
"you think that's funny" she snarled as we all locked our arms around our men. Candace nodded and Kelsey said  
"what I think is funny, is that Ferb thinks he can show up dressed like a fucking whore, and think that he deserves Phineas" she was glaring at me now  
"wake up, whore" Hannah snarled  
"he's too fucking good for you" Tricia added  
"he's using you" Kelsey finished  
I glared at her and released Phineas and charged.  
Candace and Stacy also charged, but to hold me back.  
They caught me and I struggled against their hold.  
Candace leaned forward and said  
"hun they are lying. He's not using you-" she was cut off by Phineas stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me.  
"of course I'm not using you. I love you"  
I turned and met his gaze, then buried my face in his chest and bit my lip.  
Phineas kissed the top of my head and looked up at them again.  
"I'm going to say this once, and only once" he started angrily "I'm busy. I hate you all, and I'm never going to one of your parties. You guys are fucking skanks and had no right to call Ferb a whore. You guys are the whores"  
With that he turned and lead me away, and off the field.  
"I'll be right back" he whispered and him and the other guys went to change back into their clothes.  
"we should sneak in and watch" Stacy giggled  
We all nodded and tip toed in, the girls walking on the balls of their feet so their heels didn't click on the ground. We peeked around the corner and followed the sound of their voices.  
"so" we heard Coltrane ask "have you and Ferb...?" he trailed off  
"no. He's not ready" Phineas replied  
"did he say that? Or did you decide it?" Jeremy asked teasingly  
Phineas laughed and we finally turned the corner and saw them.  
"damn we missed the best part" Candace giggled quietly  
"we still got to see them shirtless" I laughed  
"oh no! They are almost done! RUN!" Stacy hissed  
We all turned and ran and made it outside and leaned against the wall casually just in time for them to walk out.  
I strode over to Phineas and grabbed his hand and he smiled at me and we walked towards the parking lot.  
"so I was wondering" he started  
"ya?" I asked  
"do you want to ride home with me? Candace and Jeremy can take your car. She won't break it" he said, laughing as he said the last part  
I glanced at Candace and she smiled and I said  
"okay" and threw my keys to her  
We walked a bit more and he stopped by a jet black motor cycle.  
My eyes widened as he got on and turned to face me, smirking, and patted the seat behind him.  
I nodded and sat behind him and out my arms around his waist. He snickered and pulled me closer, so I was right against him and I immediately pulled myself closer.  
I ran my fingers up his chest as he started the bike and I felt him shiver lightly.  
We pulled away and roared out of the parking lot and took off down the road towards home. We pulled in the driveway and I noticed that there was nobody else home. I smiled, glad that the girls had left me this evening with him. We walked in and I saw a note on the table. I grabbed it and read  
"kids, we had to go to an antique convention. Be back tomorrow night. Ferb sleep with the girls, love, us"  
I rolled my eyes and looked up at Phineas.  
"damn" he cursed  
I walked forward and pinned him against the wall and said teasingly  
"you aren't seriously considering leaving me with them are you"  
He shook his head no and I pressed my lips to his.


End file.
